The invention relates generally to systems for aiding the visually impaired and particularly to a handrail system for guiding the visually impaired through a building.
Concern about accessibility to buildings and other structures by the physically impaired has increased in recent years. Legislation and a new general sensitivity has lead to modifications and additions to relieve the burdens placed on the physically impaired.
For example, most elevators now include braille indicators on the control panel so that the visually impaired can determine the location and function of buttons on the panel. It is still true, however, that the visually impaired obtain very little real assistance in the way of signage in buildings. The new American Disability Act requires that door signs for public buildings include braille indicators. However, there are no links between door signs and no readily available indicators to the visually impaired where the door signs are.
Much more can be done, therefore, to assist the visually impaired and it is the purpose of this invention to provide such assistance.